


Home Sweet Home

by ChronicCatalina



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Banter, Couch Sex, F/M, Mischief, Set in Season 1, Smut, any time diego lays on a couch there are alarm bells in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: Diego shows you around the Hargreeves mansion and the two of you get into some frisky business.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Home Sweet Home

You planted your heels on the sidewalk and let your grip on Diego’s hand pull him back to you. The Hargreeves mansion loomed down the block in all its haunting glory, bathed only in the light of the streetlamps.

“Are you sure about this, Diego? I thought you hated the place.”

“I did. Still do.” He pulled you forward again and comfortingly placed your hand in the crook of his elbow. “But c’mon, it’s way nicer than the gym. I figured we could use a change of pace for date night.”

Your Fridays had become a simple but fun routine - dinner, a walk, making out in the park, heading back to his room at the gym. But tonight Diego wanted to skip the last two steps and show you his childhood home, even though Mr. Hargreeves hadn’t exactly _invited_ you over.

“And you’re sure your father’s not here?”

Pushing the gate open, he waved you in with a grand gesture. “Yeah, the old man’s out of town this weekend. Some huge convention plastered all over the news. He even brought my mom and Pogo with him.”

“So we’re just going to sneak around?”

Diego’s eyebrows shot up as he rounded in front and grabbed your shoulders with an incredulous smile. “Would you stop questioning me and just enjoy this for a moment?”

After giving you a quick kiss he turned and knelt at the doorknob. You sighed in contentment and watched as he picked the lock, rolling your eyes because he knew how much you loved it.

“We’re in, baby.”

The two of you were safely inside before any passersby noticed, your hushed laughs echoing around the massive marble room. Diego flipped on a few lights and watched endearingly as your jaw dropped. Taking in the ceiling and staircases and chandelier took a few moments and then you finally spoke.

“I knew this place had to be nice, but – ”

“It’s fuckin’ ridiculous, I know.”

An open doorway beckoned and you pulled Diego along, leading him on a quick exploration of the whole house. Sometimes he’d pause and tell you a story about a particular room or point out fascinating trinkets or your personal favorite, laugh and pick up a blade from a place he’d stashed it years ago.

You finally made it back downstairs again and aimlessly wandered into one of the main rooms, glancing it up and down from grand fireplace to liquor cabinet. Imagining it bustling with seven headstrong children made you giggle and you turned to see Diego sliding the doors shut, but thought nothing of it when he walked back and slung an arm around your waist.

“What’s so funny?”

“That you grew up here,” you mused, noticing every piece of furniture and decoration eerily in place. “I know it was awful but at least it’s spacious. And kinda pretty.”

“You know what else is pretty?” He loved irking you with cliche pickup lines.

“Really? You’re gonna do this now?”

“Why not? Usually by this time we’d be back at my place, you know…”

It was impossible to resist his wiggling eyebrows or the teasing kiss that followed. You leaned in to deepen the kiss, letting him pull you along until he fell back onto the nearest couch. Diego’s lap was your favorite spot in the world and you straddled him while his hands found your hips like clockwork.

His lips grazed your neck as you settled in, teasing and making you laugh. It was easier to let go and enjoy the moment when you weren’t worried about boxers at the gym overhearing you. A gasp escaped when his hands slid down to grip your ass, not that it was a new occurrence.

It was, however, the most surefire sign that he was ready to dial up the heat. When he squeezed again while nipping at the spot below your ear, you let out a breathy sigh.

“You like that, hm?”

“Yeah…” You arched your back appreciatively, then leaned back to gaze at his whole face. “Why do you wanna do this here, Diego?”

He shrugged, glancing down at your lips. “Spiting the old man. We were never allowed to do anything fun.”

“Fun like fucking your girlfriend on the nice furniture?” You ran a hand through his hair just to watch his eyes darken.

“You got that right.”

In a flash he flipped you underneath him, making sure your head gently came to rest on the embroidered cushions. He hovered over you with a hungry grin before easing down, caging you in and letting a knee sit firmly between your legs. An eager kiss ignited heat at your core and you dragged him impossibly closer, moaning at his weight pressing into your form.

But Diego wasn’t the only one who could tease and you intended to finish what he started. After a few more unassuming kisses, you bit at his lower lip and relished the deep chuckle from his throat.

“Oh, we’re playing like that?”

“You started it,” you quipped, biting again and preparing yourself for the consequences.

If all consequences ended with Diego sucking a mark onto your neck while you both fumbled to remove your pants, you’d never behave again. The only downside was that he had to stand up so you could both get your pants the rest of the way off but that was soon over with. Goosebumps raised in the wake of his bare skin on yours as he gingerly lowered himself down again, still making time to run a hand between your legs and press deliciously at your clit.

“You still doing alright, baby?” he murmured as if your mouth hadn’t dropped with pleasure.

“Yeah…please, Diego.”

You anchored a leg around his back and dug nails into his shoulders when he buried himself in you, a grunt rumbling from his chest to yours. You could only breathe when he thrust a second time and found a rhythm that had you gasping his name.

He stayed there, thrusting into that perfect spot and letting his open mouth drag haphazardly against yours. The tension in your lower belly wound tighter and you kissed him harder in response. He cradled your jaw but let his hand be pulled away when you grabbed it, intertwining your fingers and holding on.

The climax took you suddenly, eliciting a loud moan from your lips as the pleasure washed over you in waves. Diego followed, his hips stuttering through the finish and finally collapsing on top of you.

He lifted his head to give a cheeky smirk before you’d even caught your breath. “Try and tell me that wasn’t worth it.”

“Not bad.” But you couldn’t hide a smile for long, especially when Diego stole another kiss. “Okay, it was totally worth it. These couches have gotta be more expensive than my car.”

“Told you. This was home sweet home for awhile.”

“But now you have a much better memory of the place to hold onto.”

He glanced around the room and you could see the gears turning in his head. “Wanna make a few more before we leave?”


End file.
